candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Bubblegum Troll (character)
This page is about the character. For the booster, see Bubblegum Troll (booster). : Bubblegum Troll is one of the main antagonists in Candy Crush Saga. His first appearance is on level 81 in the 7th episode called Bubblegum Bridge. He makes several appearances in 10 other episodes, too. Reality Bubblegum Bridge The Bubblegum Troll appears for first time here. He hides under the Bubblegum Bridge, but as Tiffi approaches, he jumps out and threatens to take her candy. Tiffi must complete his challenges - and she does. After level 95, however, the Bubblegum Troll takes her bag of candy anyway, but Tiffi is able to escape and continue over the bridge, while the Bubblegum Troll goes back into hiding. Peppermint Palace By the time Tiffi visits the 9th episode, Peppermint Palace, starting at level 111, The Bubblegum Troll has already wrecked the palace and left it in ruins, and the Genie is rendered completely upset. The Troll is never seen in person in this episode, but the Genie, while frowning, has a thought bubble that contains the Troll's image. Tiffi eventually fixes the Palace and foils the Bubblegum Troll's plans. Sweet Surprise The Bubblegum Troll is seen at the end of the 15th episode, Sweet Surprise episode after completing level 215. He is the last one to appear and makes his grand entry by popping out of the top of the cake. It is odd that he would take part in the celebration since he is considered an antagonist, albeit obviously having a friendlier side. But what is in the evil side, is the appearance of him. He appears above the cake, therefore destroying a part of the cake. Octopus shouts Get him! and he goes to hiding again. Pudding Pagoda In the 26th episode, Pudding Pagoda, Tiffi encounters Gumzilla (aka Bubblegum Troll) terrorizing Cat and the pagoda itself. After level 380 is completed, Gumzilla reverts to his original Troll form and has a pretzel katana fight with Tiffi, who wins. He swears his revenge and disappears, once again evading permanent defeat. Butterscotch Boulders The Bubblegum Troll strikes again in the 31st episode, Butterscotch Boulders, blocking the railroad tracks of the train driver with a bunch of chocolate and leaving. Tiffi licks a lollipop and leaves the train driver to sleep a whole a day. Next day the train driver discovers that the sun has melted the chocolate,but the Bubblegum Troll had already escaped before Tiffi got there. Biscuit Bungalow The Bubblegum Troll strikes once more in the 39th episode, Biscuit Bungalow. He encases Mr. Piggy's bungalow with a huge bubble of pink bubblegum whilst Mr. Piggy is out of the house. Tiffi is able to undo his work with the help of the unicorn who with her horn pops the bubblegum bubble, but the Bubblegum Troll has already escaped before she gets there. Marshmallow Mountains The Bubblegum Troll strikes again in the 50th episode, Marshmallow Mountains. He sticks Jimmy, the goat, on a bridge with some Bubblegum. Tiffi puts on a Viking hat, and rams the goat with it, freeing him from the bubblegum. However, the Bubblegum Troll goes back into hiding. Nougat Noir In the 57th episode, Nougat Noir, Dachshund with Tiffi investigates a robbery in a bank. Above the Bubblegum Troll is shown with a bag full of gold. Tiffi shines a flashlight on him, causing him to escape and drop the bag in a state of panic. Dreamworld Crazy Crossing In the 7th Dreamworld episode, Crazy Crossing, the Bubblegum Troll makes a cameo in Crazy Crossing. This time, it is Tiffi who is stealing the candies from him. Sweet Dreams In the 15th Dreamworld episode, Sweet Dreams, the Bubblegum Troll makes another cameo in Sweet Dreams. This time, it is Odus who appears on top of the cake. Candy Kaiju In the 26th Dreamworld episode, Candy Kaiju, the Bubblegum Troll makes his third cameo in Candy Kaiju. This time, instead of him invading the Pagoda, it is Tiffi in the "Gumzilla" costume. Starlight Station In the 31st Dreamworld episode, Starlight Station, the Bubblegum Troll makes his fourth cameo in Starlight Station. This time, Tiffi throws chocolate at him, and he wears the Train Driver's hat. Future appearances It is most likely that the Bubblegum Troll will make multiple future appearances and possibly serve as a final-boss for when the game nears its end. However, this is no time soon and is simply a theory, but his return is imminent. Trivia *He smells like Tutti Fruitti. *He loves playing pranks on everyone. *He hates being out in the rain. *He knows everything about the candy kingdom. *In his first three appearances in Dreamworld, he is never seen without a sailor hat on his head. However, he wears the Train Driver's hat in Starlight Station. *As for the Peppermint Palace cutscene he is seen without his "gray/gold hand holders". *World One, World Four and World Eight are the only worlds he doesn't appear as he is first seen in Episode 7, and World One ends at Episode 6. He doesn't appear in Worlds Four and Eight for unknown reasons. *In the Pudding Pagoda cutscene, "Gumzilla" could possibly be a pun on "Godzilla". *He is one of the characters to have appeared in Candy Crush Soda Saga. *He is the first character in an episode who doesn't have a problem. Gallery |-| Reality= Ahh,_smells_like_candy!.png|Bubblegum Bridge (before story) Bubblegum Troll stole her candies.png|Bubblegum Bridge (after story) Genieandtroll.png|Peppermint Palace (before story) Sweetsurprise.png|Sweet Surprise (after story) Gumzilla_is_wrecking_the_Pudding_Pagoda!_Stop_him!.png|Pudding Pagoda (as Gumzilla) (before story) Tiffivstroll.png|Pudding Pagoda (after story) Ha Ha Ha! I blocked the train tracks with chocolate!.png|Butterscotch Boulders (before story) BiscuitBungalowBBGTroll.png|Biscuit Bungalow (before story) Marshmallow Mountains Beginning.png|Marshmallow Mountains (before story) Ep057cutscene.png|Nougat Noir episode_7_character_before.png|Character on map before Bubblegum Bridge episode episode_7_character_after.png|Character on map after Bubblegum Bridge episode Ep64-1.png|Silhouette of Bubblegum Troll in Minty Meadow (Episode 64) and Candy Clouds (Episode 67) |-| Dreamworld= Crazy Crossing background.png|Crazy Crossing Sweet Dreams background.png|Sweet Dreams Candy_Kaiju_background.png|Candy Kaiju Starlight-Station-Story.png|Starlight Station |-| Splash= CCS splash 40.png|Knowledge of the Bubblegum Troll CCS splash 41.png|Bubblegum Troll's behaviour |-| Achievement= Chocolate Shocker-0.png|Bubblegum Troll in Chocolate Shocker achievement Chocolate Chopper-0.png|Bubblegum Troll in Chocolate Chopper achievement Chocolate Chipster-0.png|Bubblegum Troll in Chocolate Chipster achievement |-| Google Playstore= Screenshot_2015-07-02-16-42-49.png|Bubblegum Troll in Google Playstore |-| King.com site= New King.com CCS menu (day).png|Bubblegum Troll during the day New King.com CCS menu (night).png|Bubblegum Troll during the night Bubblegum_Troll's_particulars.png|Bubblegum Troll's particulars according to candycrushsaga.com MrToffee and BubblegumTroll on King.PNG|Bubblegum Troll on King.com (at the right) |-| CCS TV ad= Levels_181_and_290_appearing_in_the_CCS_Tv_ad_(720p).png|Bubblegum Troll in the CCS TV ad Bubblegum_Troll_sensing_danger_in_the_CCS_Tv_ad.png|Bubblegum Troll sensing danger in the CCS TV ad Bubblegum_Troll_hit_by_a_colour_bomb_(720p).png|Bubblegum Troll being hit by a colour bomb in the CCS TV ad More_characters_in_the_CCS_Tv_ad_(720p).png|Bubblegum Troll in the CCS TV ad |-| Release The Magic video= Characters_in_Release_The_Magic_video.png||Bubblegum Troll in the Release the Magic video Bubblegum_Troll_dodging_a_colour_bomb_in_Release_The_Magic_video.png|Bubblegum Troll dodging a colour bomb in the Release the Magic video Snowball incoming! (720p).png|Bubblegum Troll sensing the end |-| Miscellaneous= 1495538_585541001543731_1926207668_n.jpg|A Candy Crush : The Movie poster during April Fool's Day in 2014 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonist Category:Main characters